Augmented reality (AR) scenes include real and virtual objects usually interacting with each other in some way. An AR scene of a construction jobsite like an excavation jobsite, for instance, might include real and/or virtual buried utilities, construction equipment, building structures, and workers. In these applications, a virtual representation of a buried utility can be superimposed over a real-world view of the construction jobsite. An operator of an excavator could then view the AR scene of the excavation jobsite and the virtual buried utility to more readily avoid unintended impact with the real buried utility while digging in the ground that covers the real buried utility. Without the virtual representation, the buried utility would otherwise be hidden from sight underneath the ground.
One challenge involves blending the real and virtual objects in the AR scene as convincingly as possible so that an observer, such as the excavator operator, does not perceive a significant distinction between the virtual buried utility and a real-world object. Spatial accuracy and graphical credibility are two factors that influence whether the distinction is obscured to a desired degree. An AR scene that lacks a suitable level of spatial accuracy and graphical credibility, for instance, results in a virtual object that appears to simply float over the real-world view rather than blending with real objects in the real-world view.